


I’ll Wait For You

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hey, could you do an imagine where the reader is a virgin and is dating Dean. One night he comes on to her and she says it’s ok because she wants to make him happy, but he stops seeing that she’s actually really unsure and nervous and says that he’s ok with waiting until she’s really ready. And would it be ok if I sent this request to a few other people, I just really like the prompt and would like to see multiple viewpoints on it. Thanks!!!





	

Warnings: Virgin!Reader, no smut (but there are mentions of it)

Fic:

Returning from your date, Dean pulls the Impala into the bunker’s garage and shuts off the engine. “I love you, Baby,” Dean says as he moves across the seat and pulls you into his arms.

“I love you too,” you mumble against his lips. His hands travel over your body and even though you’re nervous, you try to seem eager. You’d been with Dean for a while now and you knew he wanted you.

He wasn’t a virgin, but you were and the idea of sex made you nervous. At the same time, you loved Dean. There wasn’t a thing you wouldn’t do for him, including sex if he wanted that. Dean deepens the kiss and his fingertips press lightly against the skin of your sides as he slips his hands beneath your shirt. Becoming more nervous, you pull away, breaking the kiss.

“Sorry,” Dean says, “I went too far.”

“N-no,” you tell him, “I just needed a second to catch my breath. I - I want you, Dean.”

“Y/N,” Dean says quietly as he reaches out to caress your cheek. Hesitantly, you reach out to tug at the hem of his shirt. “Y/N, stop,” Dean says gently as he catches your wrist.

“Why?” you ask, “Y-you want this and so do I.”

“No you don’t,” Dean says, “Or at least you don’t yet and that’s ok.”

“But Dean, I know you want to have sex and I want to make you happy,” you say.

“I don’t need sex to be happy,” Dean says as he releases your wrist and cups your face between his hands, “I have you, and you make me happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

“I know you’ve been waiting for me,” you say, “And I don’t want to make you wait any longer. Even if I’m not ready, it’s ok because it’s with you and I trust you.”

“It’s not ok,” Dean corrects gently, “It doesn’t matter if you trust me, if you’re not ready, then you’re not ready. I don’t want to have sex with you unless you’re one hundred percent into it; and I’ll wait for you until you are.”

“Y-you’re sure?” you ask.

“Of course I am,” Dean answers, “I love you Y/N and I care about you more than I care about having sex. You should be comfortable and you shouldn’t feel forced into anything you don’t want to do.”

“I’m not sure when I’ll be ready,” you admit.

“That’s ok,” Dean says, “Like I said, I’ll wait for you because I love you.” He wraps his arms around you and holds you close.

“Thank you, Dean,” you say as you snuggle in against him, “I love you.” You were content to be in his arms just like this and you were happy knowing that he wouldn’t rush you. It might take a while, but you would be ready eventually and you were glad to know that Dean would wait until then.


End file.
